


Captured Poe/Supreme Leader Kylo Ren

by gaylo_ben



Series: captured!poe series [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Poe Dameron, Digital Art, Fanart, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, also consensual, archive post, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/pseuds/gaylo_ben
Summary: Poe surrenders himself to the new Supreme Leader in exchange for the guaranteed safety of the rebellion…  Kylo keeps the Resistance’s best pilot as his favorite form of entertainment.“Do you surrender to me, Pilot? Let me hear you say it…”





	Captured Poe/Supreme Leader Kylo Ren

part xiii of the [princess slave poe series](https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/tagged/princess-slave-poe). #LetKyloWearACrown …evil lords like their rebel leaders in gold chains. Instead of rancors, it’s only Kylo there to eat him up !

story in tags:

#benpoe #darkpilot #kylo ren #poe dameron #nsfw #let kylo wear a crown #princess slave poe #tattooine gold chains #naboo golden crown #the last jedi #kylo/poe #kylo always wanted poe and treats him as a nice pet #willing captive #poe loves it #he misses ben and he can protect leia in exchange for his surrender #having fun with the darkside of darkpilot thanks to the last jedi #friends to enemies to captive lover #kink: dubcon to super con #ben solo and poe dameron past boyfriends #size kink #LET KYLO LIVE #LET POE BE GAY #poe is a realllllyyy good dancer too it entertains kylo in a lot of ways #oscar isaacs beauitful butt  
archive post from Jan 29th, 2018 more Kylo/Poe art [here at @Gaylo-Ben tumblr](https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/tagged/darkpilot)


End file.
